


All Stiched Up

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: (very light tho), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Brian was never one for letting people help him with things like this and Damien was never one for helping other people in the first place. But even then, it was a nice  change of pace. For both of them.





	All Stiched Up

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda messy and still coated in layers lf headcanon but i hope you guys like it! i really enjoy writing for these two

Friday afternoon, when class had ended, Brian couldn't help but snicker as people stared at him walking down the hall. It wasn't a rude stare- a surprised one more like it. Maybe a mildly amused stare depending on who you asked. 

After all. It wasn't every day you saw your zombie classmate going home while carrying his own severed head. 

Honestly the actual reason why his head had come off was pretty stupid. He'd been in the gym playing dodgeball, as they did every damn day for some reason, having teamed up with Scott and Amira so they could all kick ass together and watch each others' backs. Only problem with that was, both Amira and Scott had the tendency to go aggro on people, usually leaving Brian to defend all three of them until they properly regrouped. 

And this time the consequences of that were someone hitting him so hard, it practically knocked his head clean off. Coach had actually disqualified the person who'd thrown the ball, making them sit out the rest of the game while running away from various beasts and terrors for the rest of the period, which Brian had to admit was rather funny. But that didn't excuse the fact that he was literally holding his head in his hands while sitting in the bleachers for the rest of the game, trying (and failing) to stay awake for the remainder of the period. Not to mention he had to juggle both his head and all his belongings on the way to his last class of the day, practically dumping everything on his desk as soon as he'd arrived.

When he'd finally made his way to the parking lot, he squinted as he tried to remember where Poker was, Poker being the name he, Oz, Vicky, and Amira had affectionately given the old, used car they'd purchased and shared. When he'd heard a loud honk vaguely to his left, he turned around to see Vicky waving at him from across the parking lot, Brian shifting his head so he could hold it with one arm and wave back. 

After he'd jogged up to the car, he practically threw his head through the open door, startling Oz, who scrambled to catch it before it went out the other window. 

"Hey, what's up," He said as he climbed in, taking his place behind the passenger's seat where Amira was already seated. 

"Your head apparently," Vicky giggled as she pulled out of the parking space, getting a quick cackle from Amira as Oz rolled their eyes and handed Brian back to... well, his body. 

"What even happened to you?" Vicky grinned, looking at Brian in the rearview mirror. He sat with his head in his lap, holding himself down so he wouldn't go flying if she happened to hit something.

"Why don't you ask Amira that question," Brian said dryly, Amira herself also looking at Brain in the rearview mirror and playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Oz snorted, shaking their head at the two of them.

"What'd you do this time Red?" Oz teased, Vicky looking at her expectantly out of the corner of her eye as she tried to focus on the road.

"Ok, listen, this one wasn't all my fault, ok? B, Scott and I were playing dodgeball and some doofus decided it'd be a good idea to aim for his head while we weren't fuckin' looking."

"And who's fault is that, Red?"

"Oh shut up Brian, at least we got you out of class for the last 20 minutes. And you still managed to fall asleep before we had to go back in and change."

"I'm a zombie Red, it's my brand."

"Ok but like. Why didn't you go to the nurse's office to get your head stitched back on?"

"Vic, I told you already. Last time I went in for my arm, the way they reattached it didn't line up properly and it wouldn't heal over, so I had to take out all the stitching and redo it myself. Figured I'd save myself the extra hassle." 

"Oh damn that's right. You think you'll need help with that?"

"Thanks for the offer Ozzy, but I'll be ok. It'll be a pain but I've stitched my head back on before, I can mange by myself."

"If you're so sure..."

On that note, they pulled into the driveway, Vicky letting out a celebratory "woohoo!" as she parked the car. After gathering his shit and giving Poker a few pats on the roof, Brian fished out his key and made his way inside, leaving the door open for the others and pushing off his boots one by one as he stepped in.

He jumped up the stairs two at a time, going into his room and slinging his backpack onto the floor before closing the door. He made one final jump onto his bed, head still in hand, letting out a sigh of relief as he cozied up into his nest of pillows. 

Yeah, sure, he still had to sew his head back on, but that didn't mean he had to do it as soon as possible. 

He fell asleep soon after, waking up to the buzzing of his phone from somewhere in his jacket. He sat up, patting all four of his front pockets before feeling it in the bottom left one and taking it out. He readjusted his head so the screen was easier to see, wincing slightly when he'd realized who had messaged.

_🔥💖🌶: yo im comin to pick you up in 20 minutes, are you ready yet_

_briansssss: shit dude i'm so sorry to bail on you but i can't exactly go out anymore_

_briansssss: something came up_

_🔥💖🌶: ?? dude fuck you mean 'something came up' we've been planning this date for like_

_🔥💖🌶: a fucking week_

_brainsssss: i know, i know, i'm sorry_

_🔥💖🌶: what came up that you needed to cancel a dinner date and setting shit on fire at the last minute?_

_briansssss: uhhhhhhhhhh hold on gimme a sec_

Brian proceeded to pose for a selfie, doing a peace sign with his free hand and a deadpan expression on his face. He then sent it to Damien, a snort escaping him as he read what he was texted back.

_🔥💖🌶: hey uh why is your head not ATTACHED TO THE REST OF YOU?????????????_

_briansssss: long story short, i was playing dodgeball and someone knocked my head off so i gotta stich it back on now_

_🔥💖🌶: the fuck_

_🔥💖🌶: you want me to beat that asshole up for you??_

_briansssss: nah i'm ok, coach dealt with that well enough_

_🔥💖🌶: but i wanna beat someone up_

_briansssss: find someone else to beat up then, i know there isn't a disparity of people you'd like to sucker punch in the face_

_🔥💖🌶: ._

_🔥💖🌶: you right, you right_

_🔥💖🌶: im still coming over tho, might as well keep you company and shit_

_briansssss: aw what no, you don't gotta do that, you can still go out for dinner and commit arson without me_

_🔥💖🌶: well yeah but_

_🔥💖🌶: dinner and arson aren't as fun without you y'know_

_briansssss: awwwww dames <3_

_🔥💖🌶: b, shut up, or else when i get there you'll be missing more than just a head_

_briansssss: lol ok, if you say so babe_

_🔥💖🌶: yeah yeah, whatever_

_🔥💖🌶: i'll see you in like 15 minutes_

_briansssss: alrighty. someone else is probably gonna let you in tho, i'm in my room_

_🔥💖🌶: k. love you_

_briansssss: love you too d 💚_

Brian then proceeded to shed off his jacket and his shirt, throwing the shirt in what he was pretty sure was the vague direction of his backpack. He wasn't hot or anything (he was actually kinda cold), it's just that that the last time he had to sew his head back on, he'd accidentally stitched part of the collar of his shirt to his neck too and he wasn't exactly ready to risk it again. 

He rummaged in the inner pocket of his jacket, taking out a needle, a threader, and a spool of heavy duty surgical thread. He threaded the needle with relative ease, cutting the thread with his teeth. He then held the needle in his mouth, carefully positioning his head back on to his body and holding it there with one of his hands while leaning against the wall. 

He slowly began stitching starting from the front, having only made about 7 or 8 by the time he heard the doorbell ring. 

He continued, only looking up when he heard the door open and a "hey noob" from what could only be a spicy red baby with anger issues. 

He took a second to wave at Damien, who was leaning on the frame, needle still in hand, before continuing to stitch. Damien watched him from there for a few seconds before coming in and closing the door behind him. He carefully sat on the bed so he wouldn't make Brian accidentally stab himself, laying down on his lap like an oversized cat. 

"So, how long is that gonna take you?" He asked, taking out his phone so he could check his notifications. 

"A few hours probably," Brian guessed, Damien putting down his phone and staring at him. 

"A few hours??"

"Look, this is why I told you I had to cancel."

"I mean fair enough but jesus christ."

"Listen, you've never had to sew your own body parts back on before, this takes a damn while."

Damien rolled his eyes but said nothing, knowing Brian was probably right. After checking his phone again and deciding there wasn't anything interesting to look at, he sat up.

"You need help with that?" He asked as Brian readjusted his head before it could slip off and ruin all the stitching he'd done.

"No, I'm fine," He mumbled, cussing under his breath as he dropped the needle so he could readjust his head again.

"Dude stop being a stubborn ass and let me help," Damien said, scooting over so he was closer to him.

Brian said nothing but complied, shifting so he was basically sitting in Damien's lap while he held his head in place. He then picked up the needle again and went back to stitching, silently reveling in the heat Damien's body was emitting. Damien, on the other hand, was actually fairly impressed, noting in his head how clean Brian's stitching was. 

"So does this happen a lot?"

"Kinda. Depends on how many fights I get in. Or just how often random shit happens that makes me lose limbs and or appendages."

"Does it not hurt at all?"

"I don't really feel pain. Kinda the perks when you're dead I guess."

Damien was about to say something else but fell silent when he saw the thin, faded scars he'd only then realized Brian's arms were covered in. 

"....huh. Ok."

"I know you can see them, I'm not ashamed of it."

"Shit, sorry. Kinda just didn't wanna be insensitive about this one for once."

"It's ok, I appreciate it regardless."

They both sat in silence for a while, Brian only pausing when he saw Damien's tail take hus phone back out to put on music to fill in the quiet. He honestly expected some sort of death metal playlist- hell, maybe even just some 80's synth pop, he knew Damien secretly had a soft spot for it, but he ended up pleasantly surprised when he picked something... softer. He didn't know which band it was- he'd never heard the song before- but Damien was softly humming along as he continued.

_Who needs a man without a backbone?_  
Call his bluff and go on home  
But hey there, man  
I still can't hurt you  
And I wouldn't win this fight  
No I could not win a fight... 

The more he thought about it, the song seemed so uncharacteristic of Damien. Not that he was complaining, it was nice, and he was definitely going to ask for the name of the somg when he was done. If he remembered at least.

Eventually they started talking casually as music continued to play in the background, mostly about shit that happened at school that day and how Brian'd lost his head in the first place. 

"Wait, so how did it just come off like that?"

"Dude, I dunno, I was just catching dodgeballs to prevent them from hitting Red and Scott and all of a sudden my head is bust into the bleachers at 75 miles an hour."

"Fuckin' hell."

"Right?? Like my skull didn't crack or anything, thank fuck, but I was so disoriented and everybody was still trying to throw balls at my body because they hadn't realized my head had cone off either."

"So like. You can still control your body and shit when your head isn't attached, right?"

"Yup."

"Does that mean you could still like. Control your arm if it came off?"

"Nope."

"Well then how the fuck does that work?"

"Listen, I don't know how the body works, I just inhabit it."

Damien rolled his eyes. 

"Hey by the way."

"Yeah?"

"You still wanna like. Have that date when we're done? But like. With less fire. And more takeout."

"I dunno B, takeout is tasty but fire is pretty hard to give up..."

"C'mon, pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Mm. Ok, fine."

"Yessssssssss."

"Only if I get to choose the takeout place."

"Sure. As long as it's not that one pizza parlor, I'm still bitter."

"Brian, c'mon, that was one time-"

"And several pizza cutters I had to get out of my head and stitches I had to put in their place."

"......Ok, fair enough."

"Thank you."

About an hour later, Brian had finished his handiwork, Damien cautiously letting go of his head when he did so.

"Are you sure those stitches are enough?" He asked, Brian shrugging before moving his neck around.

"Seems pretty alright for now. It'll start healing soon, it's just gonna be a while before it's completely risk free."

"I can get you out of football if you want?"

"Damien, you are not burning down the field again, Scott was legitimately sad the last time you did because we couldn't play until they rebuilt everything. I'll just tell Coach I can't play or else my head'll fall off again."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now let's order some food already, I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"No shit, I'm a zombie, now quit stalling and order already."


End file.
